


Ścieżka

by idrilka



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilka/pseuds/idrilka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Spojlery:</b> Do 1x13 <i>Le Morte d'Arthur</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ścieżka

**Author's Note:**

> **Spojlery:** Do 1x13 _Le Morte d'Arthur_.

Budzi się powoli, jakby wynurzała się spod wody — robi się coraz jaśniej i jaśniej, i kiedy wreszcie Morgana otwiera oczy, czuje na twarzy ciepło słońca. Przez chwilę tylko leży bez ruchu, próbując przypomnieć sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Jej umysł wypełniony jest wspomnieniami, które nie należą do niej i czasami Morgana nie potrafi odnaleźć wśród nich tych prawdziwych. (Kiedyś to było łatwiejsze — wszystko wydawało się łatwiejsze, ale to było zanim prawie podpisała wyrok śmierci na Uthera, a Artur o mało co nie zginął. Później już nic nie było proste.)

Czasem widzi ludzi, których nie zna i miejsca, w których nie była, zdarzenia, w których nigdy nie uczestniczyła (większość z nich zapewne w ogóle się jeszcze nie wydarzyła). Te sny są spokojniejsze, nie pozostawiają jej w przerażeniu i z gwałtownie bijącym sercem oraz szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby za wszelką cenę nie chciała ich ponownie zamknąć, w obawie przed tym, co mogłaby wtedy zobaczyć. Ale są noce, kiedy Morgana widzi w swoich snach, jak Artur upada na złote i czerwone liście, jak plami je krew, i wtedy budzi się z krzykiem i szkarłatem wyrytym pod powiekami. Czasami wydaje jej się, że jej dłonie wciąż się od niej lepią. (Kiedy na nie spogląda, są czyste, ale to uczucie pozostaje. Morgana pamięta — i tym razem jest to jej własne wspomnienie — jak, jako dziesięcioletnia, przerażona dziewczynka, rozpaczliwie uciskała z całej siły ranę na brzuchu ojca, którego przyniesiono do domu w środku nocy. Nigdy nie zapomniała, jak to jest mieć czyjąś krew zasychającą powoli na własnych dłoniach.) Najgorsza wtedy jest bezsilność i Morgana czasem się za to nienawidzi. Gdyby mogła ostrzec Artura, gdyby mogła ostrzec ich wszystkich… Zna jednak Uthera zbyt dobrze, by wystawiać go na próbę i sprawdzać, czy przywiązanie do niej jest większe niż jego nienawiść do magii. Wie, że mogłaby przegrać.

●

Lato jest burzowe i gorące — powietrze drga tuż przy linii horyzontu, aż wreszcie na niebie zbierają się ciemne chmury i zrywa się wiatr, a później zaczyna padać deszcz. Morgana nie boi się burzy. Wychodzi wtedy zawsze na blanki, by patrzeć na przecinające granatowe niebo błyskawice i wdychać pachnące ozonem oraz ziemią powietrze. W taką pogodę zawsze jest niespokojna, jakby coś gnało ją przed siebie, w miejsca, które zostały dawno zapomniane i ukryły się przed ludzkim wzrokiem. Kiedy tak stoi bez ruchu — samotna, przemoczona figura na tle burzowych, ciemnych chmur — wygląda jak istota z innego czasu. Czuje wtedy, że oddycha w jednym rytmie z naturą, czuje, jak wszystko wokół żyje wraz z nią.

Czasami Artur przychodzi po nią, kiedy zapomina zupełnie, jak długo już tam jest i zaczyna drżeć z zimna, a jej włosy i suknia lepią się do ciała, i przez chwilę patrzą tylko na siebie bez słowa, a później Morgana ujmuje wyciągniętą rękę księcia Camelotu i razem schodzą z blanków. Czasami w tych chwilach chce mu powiedzieć o wszystkim, co widzi w snach, o tym, co go czeka, a czemu ona nie może zapobiec.

Tego burzowego popołudnia, kiedy Artur całuje ją na blankach, odgarniając dłonią z jej twarzy mokre kosmyki włosów, Morgana jest jedynie o krok od wyjawienia sekretu, który może ją kosztować życie, a mimo wszystko jest gotowa zaryzykować. Artur nie pozwala jej nic powiedzieć (myśli zapewne, że ma zamiar zrobić coś, po czym nie będzie już odwrotu), tylko wyciąga rękę i Morgana czuje, jak jego ciepłe palce splatają się z jej chłodnymi. A później schody się kończą. Morgana kątem oka dostrzega szkarłatny płaszcz Uthera, widzi jego surowy wzrok (oczy króla mają kolor burzowego nieba) i wie, że niektóre tajemnice powinny nimi pozostać, nieważne, jak bardzo się komuś ufa.

●

Czasami śni o dzieciństwie sprzed Camelotu — o zakradaniu się do spiżarni i wyjadaniu truskawkowego dżemu wprost ze słoja, o białej, spokojnej klaczy, na której uczyła się jeździć, o wieczorach spędzanych przed kominkiem, kiedy siedziała na kolanach matki rozczesującej jej gęste, ciemne włosy. Te sny są dobre i spokojne, tylko po przebudzeniu czuje tęsknotę i smutek. Ma wtedy wrażenie, jakby znajdowała się w nieodpowiednim miejscu, jakby Camelot nigdy tak naprawdę nie był jej domem. (Nie jest tylko pewna, czy kiedykolwiek była nim Kornwalia.)

W jej snach czasami pojawia się wyspa pośrodku jeziora i Morgana może zobaczyć tylko jej zarys, ginący za gęstą, białą jak mleko mgłą. Czasami, kiedy wiatr wieje znad wody, mogłaby przysiąc, że czuje zapach jabłek. I to miejsce — miejsce, którego nie zna, którego nigdy nie widziała i nie wie nawet, gdzie się znajduje — przypomina jej dom bardziej niż wszystkie inne. Myśli wtedy, że być może to zapowiedź przyszłości, tego, co zostało jej przeznaczone i że teraz tylko pozwolono jej jedynie na chwilę uchylić zasłonę czasu, dano jej tylko jedno ulotne spojrzenie. Nie wie jeszcze, jaka ścieżka zaprowadzi ją do tego celu.

Późnym latem Uther organizuje turniej rycerski. W powietrzu widać już pierwsze nici babiego lata i wiatr ze wschodu staje się bardziej przenikliwy, targa jej suknią, kiedy Morgana przemierza dziedziniec. Artura znajduje w jego komnacie; Merlin kończy przygotowywać go do pojedynku i Morgana daje znak, aby zostawił ich samych.

— Bądź ostrożny — mówi cicho, podając mu miecz.

Nie widziała nic w swoich snach, żadnej zapowiedzi tragedii, ale i tak za każdym razem, kiedy Artur wychodzi na ubitą ziemię, coś ściska ją w gardle i serce bije zbyt szybko. W przeszłości książę Camelotu nigdy w takich sytuacjach nie odpowiadał, nie odwracał nawet głowy w jej stronę, tylko wyglądał przez okno na dziedziniec. Teraz przykrywa jej niewielką dłoń swoją i mówi:

— Będę.

Tego dnia zanoszą go w pośpiechu do Gajusza i Morgana słyszy szepty służby, że tym razem Artur może nie dożyć poranka.

●

Uther wygląda, jakby postarzał się nagle o dwadzieścia lat. Bruzdy wokół ściągniętych smutkiem ust jeszcze bardziej się pogłębiły i siedząca tuż obok Morgana widzi, jak drżą mu dłonie. Gajusz kazał mu poczekać na zewnątrz, więc król Camelotu siedzi teraz w komnacie przylegającej do sypialni Artura, nie pozwalając zapalić świecy. Morgana zastanawia się, czy Uther nie chce, by ktokolwiek zobaczył, że płacze.

Kiedy wreszcie Gajusz wychodzi, oświetlając sobie drogę kagankiem, kręci tylko głową i Morgana już wie. Z przerażającą jasnością widzi teraz, co musi zrobić. (Ponieważ są istnienia, które ceni bardziej niż swoje własne.)

— Przykro mi, panie — mówi nadworny medyk — ale niewiele mogę już zrobić. Rana jest zbyt poważna i wszystko wskazuje na to, że ostrze było zatrute. Nie potrafię znaleźć antidotum. Teraz mogę jedynie ulżyć mu w cierpieniu.

Uther odwraca się do okna, zaciskając z całej siły zęby i pięści, ale i tak po twarzy płyną mu łzy.

— Pozwól mi spróbować. — Głos Morgany jest cichy, lecz stanowczy.

— Co masz na myśli, moja pani?

— Po prostu… Pozwól mi spróbować. — W jej tonie słychać determinację i Gaius przyzwalająco kiwa głową. Uther patrzy na nich bez słowa i w tej ciszy słychać jedynie szelest jedwabiu, kiedy Morgana spieszy do Artura. Wie, że z tej drogi nie ma już odwrotu, ale może to właśnie ta ścieżka ma ją poprowadzić ku wyspie zasnutej mgłami. Może nie wiedzie ona pod katowski topór. Nie ma żadnej pewności, że tak jest, a jednak Morgana nie ma zamiaru zawracać. Przez te wszystkie miesiące nauczyła się w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi wielu rzeczy, za które Uther bez wahania posłałby ją na ścięcie. Być może jedna z nich uratuje Arturowi życie.

Siada na skraju łóżka i odgarnia czułym gestem włosy ze spoconego czoła księcia, po czym zamyka oczy i szepcze kilka słów. Czuje moc, która wypełnia ją niczym szklane naczynie i przelewa się przez jego brzegi, a później widzi już tylko nikły błysk światła i ciemność.

●

Kiedy otwiera oczy, wciąż jest ciemno, tylko jedna pochodnia rzuca w oddali nikłe światło. Morgana czuje chłód kamiennej posadzki, na której leży, i ciężar żelaza na nadgarstkach. Gdy jej oczy przyzwyczajają się do ciemności i zaczyna wyławiać z mroku poszczególne kształty, dostrzega, że w rogu, tuż przy wejściu do lochu, siedzi bez ruchu Uther.

— Jak mogłaś? — pyta cicho.

— Czy Artur… — Głos więźnie jej w krtani.

— Przeżyje. — Ton Uthera jest suchy, wyprany z emocji. — Jak mogłaś? Po tym wszystkim, co dla ciebie zrobiłem… Pod moim własnym dachem…

— Nigdy tego nie wybierałam — odpowiada Morgana. — To ja zostałam z jakiegoś powodu wybrana. I zrobiłam to, co zrobiłam, żeby ratować twojego syna! Gdyby nie ja, Artur by już nie żył!

— Pod moim własnym dachem… — powtarza Uther. — Wiesz, jaka grozi za to kara. Żadnych wyjątków.

Morgana wstaje, mierząc króla spojrzeniem pełnym niedowierzania.

— Tak bardzo jesteś zaślepiony nienawiścią do magii, że pozwoliłbyś własnemu synowi umrzeć, zanim odważyłbyś się jej użyć?!

— Nic nie wiesz! — Uther chwyta ją za ramię, palce wpijają się mocno w skórę i Morgana wie, że będzie mieć następnego dnia siniaki. O ile w ogóle dożyje następnego dnia. — Nic nie wiesz i nic nie rozumiesz, chociaż wydaje ci się, że rozumiesz wszystko! Z magią nie wolno igrać, Morgano. Nikomu.

— Powiedz to Arturowi, kiedy się obudzi, żywy i powracający do zdrowia. Zobaczymy, komu wtedy podziękuje.

Policzek jest silny i pozostawia po sobie piekący ślad palców na skórze.

— Nigdy — cedzi przez zęby Uther — nie odzywaj się do mnie w ten sposób.

Król odwraca się szybko i wychodzi. Przy wejściu przystaje jeszcze na chwilę i mówi:

— Opuścisz Camelot najszybciej, jak to możliwe i nigdy nie wrócisz. Gdzie się udasz, to już twój wybór. Jeśli kiedykolwiek postawisz stopę na mojej ziemi, ten wyrok zostanie wykonany.

Morgana myśli o wyspie ukrytej za mgłą i zapachu jabłek.


End file.
